The Next Step
by Kazters
Summary: A Will and Mac one shot fic set after ep 10, can Will allow himself to move on.


**One shot Will and Mac fic set after 'the Greater Fool' after another argument, Will comes to apologise is this the first step to moving on?**

Mackenzie Mchale was sat in her officer her bare feet placed upon her desk, her dark hair tucked behind her ears and her ever faithful Blackberry in her hand as she checked her email and the news sites much easier than logging into her computer. It had been a long day the show was over for another night and she was thinking about going home to an empty house left over Chinese takeaway and a huge glass of rose wine and her pyjamas were calling to her.

She had had another argument with Will today and was hoping that he would leave first so they didn't have to see each other, she wasn't in the mood for another argument about what she had done. Every argument always went back to the fact Mackenzie had cheated on Will Mcavoy and regardless how much she thought they were moving on he always managed to throw it back in her face when things weren't going his way in an argument regardless of how many people were around to hear him. Every time he did this he broke another tiny peace of her heart Mackenzie didn't know how much more her heart could take.

The relationship had been better since Will had got out of the hospital and Mackenzie had told him about North Western but today someone had brought up the 'greater fool' article and that lead Will to mention Brian and any mention of Brian from Will always ended up at Mackenzie sleeping with him for 4 months behind Wills back.

After about ten minutes Mackenzie assumed the coast would be clear, she put her phone in her back placed her feet back into her heels and was in the process of picking up her jacket when she heard her office door open. She could smell her cologne she knew it was Will.

"I'm really not in the mood to argue or apologise to you anymore Will" said Mackenzie turning round to face Will. He noticed she looked tired like the fight had gone out of her.

"I'm not here to argue with you Mac" said Will coming in and closing the door behind him. Mackenzie made a production of putting her coat on to show him she was getting ready to leave in the hope he too would get the hint and leave. She stood with her bag in her hand staring at him.

"Did you want something?" she asked looking him in the eye, he had clearly come to say something to her.

"I came to say i was sorry for today, I wasn't angry at you, well I was but i shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you" said Will

Mackenzie didn't answer; it wasn't like Will to apologise.

"I've been having a hard time the past couple of weeks and it all came to a head today and Jim bringing up the 'Greater Fool' article was just an excuse for me to shoot my mouth off"

"A hard time, with what? Is your health ok" asked Mackenzie her hard demeanour shifting as concern rather than anger at will began to fill her brain.

"Yeah I'm physically ok" said Will leaning against Mackenzies desk "Psychologically is a different story".

Again Mackenzie didn't say a word she had a feeling she was about to get a rare glimpse into the head and heart of Will Mcavoy a place she hadn't been for over 4 years a brain and mind she used to know and love so much.

"Have you been going to Doctor Habib?" asked Mackenzie asked Mackenzie who also leaned against the desk side by side with Will.

"Yes," said Will it was obviously hard what he was going to say.

"God Mack my problem is you, it's always you" he practically shouted at her

Mackenzie turned her head and caught Wills eye which she noticed were brighter than usual.

"I don't understand, what have I done?"

"You know what you did Mac" he began he saw the instant hurt in her eyes she was thinking about Brian and so was Will but that wasn't what he meant. "I don't mean just Brian Mac" said Will.

"What then?"

"You being back in my life had caused me no end of problems Mac, all these feelings i don't know if I'm coming or going, if I'm right or wrong. I don't know what to think or do and i end up putting my foot in it all the time when i don't mean to"

"Will I" began Mac but Will placed his fingers on her mouth to stop her talking.

"I need to get this out Mac, Habib says my problem isn't just that you cheated on me its that you Betrayed me and that's why i can't forgive you" Said Will his fingers still on Macs lips. He could feel her breath on his fingers. He didn't know what she was going to say.

"Talk about kicking a girl when she is down" said Mack through his fingers" she felt like her heart had been ripped out any hope that she and Will could one day be together was seeping out of her like air from a balloon.

"That isn't to say I don't want to forgive you Mac i do, I want nothing more than to forgive you and be able to move on and have a life with you Mac"

"Billy, I want to be with you, but i cant go on like this" said Mac taking his fingers from her mouth and holding his hand.

"I know something needs to change Mac and I need to be the one to make the change, I want more, I want to be able to trust you, to be able to spend time with you and not see him and you together"

"I want the same thing, i want you to look at me and not hate me"

"Mac try as i might i have never been able to hate you, I love you to much for that. I was am still hurting but i can see you are to, i didn't appreciate that before that you were hurt by it all to." Said Will.

"It dosnt matter about me Will, you can trust me you know you can and im patient i am willing to wait if i can see light at the end of the tunnel" said Mackenzie squeezing his hand and giving him a pleading look.

"Mac I'm not making any promises, but I want to try, we can't just pick up from where we left of we need to start a fresh"

"First date Billy?" Asked Mackenzie blinking back tears

"First Date Mac" said Will with a small smile

"You really want to do this" asked Mackenzie

"More than anything!" said Will reaching up and whipping away the single tear that had escaped from Mackenzie's eye and pulling a small strand of hair back behind her ear, His hand still on her cheek.

Will was so close to Mackenzie that he could see the tears clinging to her eyelashes and the freckles hidden behind her makeup. He pulled her face towards his and placed a slow soft kiss on her lips. Mackenzie felt like she was on fire 4 years of emotion was radiating from this single kiss. Her hand on Will's face, Will pulled away a huge smile on his face.

"I missed that"

"Me too"

"How do you fancy that first date dinner and a drink on me?" asked Will

"I'd love to" said Mackenzie standing up all thoughts about pyjamas, wine and left over Chinese pushed out of her mind. Will took her hand and walked to the door he stopped placed a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear

"This is the next step Mac, new beginnings" and walked out of the office Mackenzie following with the biggest smile on her face.

**Comments and reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
